The invention relates to a group of organic compounds of the substituted 2-hydroxyfluorene ester type having a type A smectic mesomorphous phase. The invention also relates to a process for the production of the molecules of this group.
The group of compounds according to the invention is in accordance with the general chemical formula: ##STR2## in which the radical R can be: ##STR3## with N being 1 through 15 and X=Br or CN.
The compounds of this family can be given the following names:
2-alkanoyloxy-7-bromofluorene or cyanofluorene PA0 2-[4'-alkyl-3'-bromobenzoyloxy]-7-bromofluorene or cyanofluorene, PA0 2-[4'-alkylbenzoyloxy]-7-bromofluorene or cyanofluorene, PA0 2-[4'-alkoxyfluorobenzoyloxy]-7-bromofluorene or cyanofluorene, PA0 2-[trans-4'-alkylcyclohexane-carbonyloxy]-7-bromofluorene or cyanofluorene.